


Sulejmanie!

by Rudbeckia_bicolor



Category: Muhteşem Yüzyıl/Wspaniałe stulecie
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Drabble, F/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 00:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3549863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rudbeckia_bicolor/pseuds/Rudbeckia_bicolor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wszystkie kobiety sułtana czegoś od niego chcą.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sulejmanie!

**Author's Note:**

> Czasami troszkę mi żal sułtana. Tylko czasami i tylko ociupinkę.

\- Mój synu…  
\- Drogi bracie…  
\- Sułtanie mego serca…  
\- Panie…  
\- Jeżeli mnie jeszcze szanujesz…  
\- Pomóż Ibrahimowi.  
\- Twoja matka mnie nienawidzi!  
\- Pomyśl o naszym synu.  
\- Musisz coś zrobić z Hurrem!  
\- Bardzo tego potrzebuję.  
\- Jeżeli mnie ciągle kochasz…  
\- Dlaczego już mnie nie kochasz?  
\- Harem stanął na głowie!  
\- Dlaczego mnie zasmucasz?  
\- Boję się, nie zostawiaj mnie z nimi!  
\- Sulejmanie!  
\- Sulejmanie!  
I tak było codziennie. Z każdej strony bez ustanku dobiegały natarczywe kobiece głosy. Sułtan nie mógł tego znieść. Miał zszarpane nerwy i nawet dłubanie przy biżuterii niespecjalnie pomagało. Kiedy dostał wiadomość z Węgier, miał ochotę wyściskać wszystkich Habsburgów. Nareszcie wyruszy na wojnę i trochę odpocznie.


End file.
